Razors and Cylons
by Larraine Lynch
Summary: Admiral Cain gives Gina a choice: give valuable intel or be given to her men. The choice given changes the fate of everyone that comes in contact with Pegasus.


Hey all. This is a short Gina/Cain short story/drabble. It's a one shot at this point, but it does have potential to eventually have a sequel. We'll see. I have a few other projects to work on. I hope you enjoy.

A helpful reviewer rightfully pointed out that the Six on Pegasus was Gina not Natalie. I have made that change. Thanks!

* * *

><p>Gina sunk to her knees before Helena Cain. The cylon shivered. Jagged cuts on bionic skin bled sluggishly. Although her skin, her sinew, her muscles were a scientific creation by the one true god, her skin burned.<p>

The only sounds in the small metal room were Gina's uneven pants and Helena's quieter exhales. For long moments Helena Cain ran her fingers over the meticulously sharpened edge of the blade. Her finger stopped at the point. Helena looked from her blade to the homicidal metal toaster that had slithered into her bed.

Gina lowered her gaze. Her long brown hair fell into her eyes. "Helen—."

"No." The singular word escaped from behind Cain's lips. The word was too weak to travel far. Too weak to be heard by the human population. Gina was not a human. She was a one-year-old Cylon who was instructed to play at being human. Under Helena's pitch brown eyes, she had never felt more like a skin-job.

Gina glanced back up. Cain's eyes flashed. Her lips thinned. Then the mouth that had kissed her, brought her more pleasure than she ever knew possible, opened again. Gina did not want to hear. "No. You do not get the honor of using that name."

Helena. Helena. Helena. The word reverberated in her mind. Spoken by the collective personality imprints of all the sixes that had been created before. Her Helena. Gina's hands fell from her ripped and dirt streaked jeans to the metal floor. The floor hummed. Gina thought it felt like sorrow. For Gina? For the loss of millions of human life? For the shattering of a relationship before it could flower? For once, Gina could not understand her distant cousin.

"Tell me." Helena said. "Do they often send their all their toasters to frak their way onto space stations." Helena's voice was razor sharp. Her gaze locked onto Gina. It reminded her of Number One in those moments after he would take her body in those beginning days. You need to learn, the One had said, you need to learn seduction. Weeks of the One's hands on her, weeks of pain and what she later realized was shame.

Then her sisters ushered her from those rooms, they sent her to a Pegasus. To Helena who oozed confidence and was everything One was not. It had been natural to fall into bed with her. To be the hands, lips, and skin that brought her pleasure. To bury her young mind in Helena's strength. To not think of the storm that came and how it would lead her back to the One's bed.

"Answer me, damn it. Or I'll give you to my men to play with." Two men in disheveled blue uniforms grinned at her from the door. Their eyes lingered on the torn cloth of her own uniform that revealed the upper portion of her breasts.

"No." Gina said. She shuffled to the side in order to point her body away from the leering eyes of the men. "Only the sixes." Gina licked her cracked lips. Her tongue scraped against fresh blood. Blood and death. That is what the cylons had wrought. What she had wrought.

"The sixes." Helena gazed at the men. She lowered her blade. Then walked three paces towards the kneeling Cylon.

Gina scrambled back until her back slammed into a metal wall. Metal all around. For once the blessed material felt like a cage.

Cain continued advancing. "Little toaster, "she said. "We both have something the other wants."

Cain paused. The woman's eyes shot to the men in the doorway before returning to Gina. Gina knew she was calculating odds. Running her minds through scenarios and probabilities. For a human, it was very Cylon. For a moment, Gina's wondered if this woman was one of the Final Five. The prospect tasted like acid and gasoline.

Helena's lips spread into a grim smile. "Let us make a deal, my dear. Yes? How does that sound?"

Gina rested against the wall. She tried not to move or blink. No sudden movements. A lesson One had taught her well.

"For everyday—" Helena stopped. Then her hand shot forward. The strong, carefully groomed fingers clasped around the back of her neck. Then she jerked the cylon towards her. Gina threw her hands out to catch herself. Her hands stopped inches from Helena's blue admiral uniform. Gina looked at the cut currently healing on her left cheek rather than stare into those vacuum eyes.

"Let's start this again, shall we?" Helena squeezed her neck. Gina gritted her teeth at the pain. "For every day you provide me with vital intel, I will keep the knuckle draggers and viper jocks from pounding parts of their body into your delectable flesh. Not many human woman left, they'd be more than happy to ignore your synthetic nature, if it meant a place to bury themselves."

Gina's breath shuddered out from between her lips. Her gaze darted to Helena's eyes in shock. No. Surely Helena wouldn't. Not after what they had made love for hours. Not after—

"Brodie over there is not too particular about his frak buddies. He's been known to frak cows. A cylon skin-job would be a nice change of pace."

"Please. Helena." Gina felt tears pool in her eyes. Please.

For a moment, Gina saw the icy eyes soften. Then Helena's jaw clenched. "You are in no position to compromise." Helena released her hold. The back of Gina's neck ached. Her mind spun between images of callous viper jockey's taking callous liberties with her body and Number One pushing in and out of her. Gina shuddered.

"You have 10 seconds to decide." Helena stood a stalwart sentient.

"Yes. Yes." Gina scooted closer to Helena. She fought the urge to bury her face into the muscular legs. Anything to keep the monsters away. Anything. "Anything."

Helena moved forward then. An inch. A foot. Gina did not know. She could not help moving her face the mere inches forward until the bruised skin of her face rested against the muscular thighs. Gina's mind spun. It skittered over possible intel. What did Helena want to know? More than that, what would ensure that Helena decided to keep her? To ensure her safety from both humans and cylons alike.

Gina panted. Her heart pounded. Her head swam. "Don't know. 'm sorry. I." Gina fell silent. And only pushed her face further into the pleasingly yielding flesh. Helena. Hard bones, strong muscles, and soft skin. Safe. Maybe.

"How many models of Cylons are there?"

Gina sagged with relief as the word broke through the confusions. "Eight."

Soft hands ran through her hair. Gina tilted into the repetitive motion.

"How many others are onboard?"

"None. Just me. Swear Hel—." Gina cut herself off. No speaking Helena's name. Not anymore. Not if she wanted Helena to protect her.

Helena nodded once. Her eyes gazed down at the cowering cylon. She could feel the warm breath continually escaping the machine. The delicate fingers buried themselves into her upper thigh. She held back a gasp. Closed her eyes. Gods. Arousal threaded through her body.

She took a step back. Then two. The cylon looked delicate and battered. The doll-blue eyes seemed to worship her. Helena turned. Forced the arousal under control. Not here. Not before the leering men who would very easily rip into Gina if allowed. Not when anger and betrayal threaded through her veins and clouded her mind. Not when she was likely to take and break.

"Well? Come." Then Helena marched away.

Gina stumbled to her feet. Her knee protested the motion. As she passed the men, one reached out. She felt him brush against the side of her breast as she passed. Gina limped faster. Every step sent agony shooting through her left leg, but Helena would not slow. She might have for Gina, the human woman she had taken as a lover. She would not for Number Six. For the cylon she would give to her men without a second thought.

Gina stopped when she saw Helena open a door. Then she forced herself to walk faster. She would not be left outside. Not when she could seek refuge within the walls of Helena's own quarters. No one, not even her senior officers, entered Helena Cain's quarters. Ever.

Once in the room, Gina stood with her back pressed against the door. Helena stood, her shoulders slumped for long moments.

"I—," Gina began.

"Silent." Helena did not bother to look at the machine currently watching her with those too human eyes. "While on my ship, you will not speak unless spoken to."

Gina didn't bother to nod. She knew that communication was not something that Helena would embrace in any form. Not now.

Long moments passed. Gina shifted her weight to her right side. She forced herself not to clutch at her knee. Gina could hear the soft sound of buttons slipping against cloth. She could see the slim fingers working at removing the shirt.

Gina swallowed. Helena paused. Gina blushed. Her mind reeled. When had she adopted such human reactions? When had she begun to devolve into the emotion driven human mode of conduct?

Cain watched the shivering woman. She allowed the shirt to fall open revealing a white tank top. Cain rested her left hand on her hip. She felt the smooth hilt of her knife through her pocket. "The toaster uncomfortable?"

Gina fought the urge to tilt her head until her brown hair hid her from sight. A primitive tactic based on faulty logic, her mind supplied. One that human children often used when scared. You are not human or a child.

"Well come on." Helena jerked her head toward the center of the room. "I need to be up in 0500. I will not have you distracting me."

Gina approached the woman slowly. She tried not to focus on the slim fingers pulling of her shirts. Pushing down pants, and finally shedding underwear. Tried not to focus on the various scars that decorated the pale skin. Helena Cain was no perfect specimen of human beauty. Still Gina found herself just as enchanted as ever by the long, lean body.

As Gina passed, Helena's arm shot out. She grasped the six by the hips. Then she pulled the machine flush against. The heat from Helena's nude form easily penetrated Gina's clothes. For a moment Gina felt a flush of familiar arousal. She could feel her pupils enlarge, her heart pick up speed, and her nipples tighten. Then Helena spoke, "Tell me. Can a robot be raped?"

Gina flinched away. Helena Cain studied the pale machine. It trembled in her arms. It did not attempt to flee though. Instead it looked at her with large eyes that sparked with tears of betrayal.

"Please," Gina said. Her voice quivered. Her slim fingers grasped at the soft skin of Cain's bare hips.

Helena grasped Gina's chin. She gazed into the face. Turning it this way and that. Defined cheek bones. Pretty blue eyes. Slightly wavy hair. Helena leaned forward. She brushed a kiss against the corner of the cylons plump lips.

"Don't worry little toaster," Helena said. "You became mine the second you started to send me doe eyes. The second you spread your legs for me. And as long as you hold to your end of our little deal, you'll remain mine."

Gina remained silent. What was there to say? Gina braced herself. Helena would surely make use of her property tonight. It would shatter Gina to have Helena of all people use her that way, but better Helena than anyone else on this ship. Better Helena than Number One. Helena released her.

Gina breathed. The breaths sounded like sobs. Then they were sobs.

Helena gazed at her for a moment before climbing into bed. She slipped beneath the covers. She left the covers on the right side of the bed open.

Gina scrubbed at her face. Then she joined Helena Cain in bed. They lay in silence for long moments. Then Helena spoke. "If you kill me, my men will rip you to shreds."

Gina did not sleep that night.

* * *

><p>"The cylon ships." Helena Cain turned to her. Gina stood a few steps behind Cain. Gina pulled at the band of steel around her neck. The edges chaffed. "You don't have to abandon the civilians."<p>

One of the men snorted. "The skin-job wants to run us into a trap."

Gina shook her head. She remained silent. She had already dared too much by speaking out of turn.

Helena reached a hand out, fingers outstretched. Gina lowered her gaze to the floor. She shuffled forward. Helena pulled the machine gently against her chest.

Helena ran her fingers over soft curves. Whoever designed this model created a body designed for sex. Young. Beautiful. Oh, so soft. And very passionate. It had been too long since Gina had performed that particular activity with her.

Helena smirked as she felt the cylon mold herself to her own form. Clearly the little cylon still wanted her. At least a small part of her did not mind being collared and held prisoner. Did not mind that Helena regularly threatened to give the machine to the men. Did not mind, when Helena then, threw men into jail cells for daring to attempt to take what Helena was denying herself. Helena tightened her grip on the woman when she felt the cylons nose trail against her neck. Felt the pretty pink tongue dart out to take a taste of her skin.

"You would not dare to betray me. Would you, my little toas—?" Helena felt the machine in her arm stiffen as she began to say toaster. Helena moved her own head until her nose was buried in the cylon's hair. The machine smelled of metal and military soap. More than that the machine smelled strongly of Helena's own scent. Mine, the thought flitted through Helena Cain's mind.

As her hands continued to trail over the curvaceous form, she couldn't help but remember the tears, the blood, and the delightful way Gina curved around her in bed. Helena Cain was a razor. An object of retribution. It was Gina who had taken to speaking of humanity and of safety. What do you do when the cylon among you is the only one to cling onto what it means to be human?

Helena wrapped her arms around Gina's back. "Gina," Helena said. "You wouldn't betray me. Would you?"

When Gina did not speak for the longest time, Helena moved down to Gina's forehead. She brushed a lip against the still healing skin. Rage burned through her at the memory of one of her men, holding her woman by the hair as he fumbled to unbuckle his breaches. Helena opened her lips and brushed her tongue over the healing mark. Mine, Helena thought. She tasted of salt. It was a human taste.

Gina breathe hitched. "Helena. Never." Gina braced herself for the reprimand for speaking Helena's name.

"You see." Helena maneuvered Gina until the woman's back was resting against her front. Helena felt a rush of victory when she felt Gina put her full weight into Helena's care. "She's mine. She will not betray us."

Helena Cain glared at her senior officers. Daring them to test her. She barred her teeth at them. Test me, she silently told them, let us see just how much humanity I have shed. How quickly I will order you to the air lock. How enthusiastically I will order one of your fellow officers to suck you into space.

"The cylon ships, my dear," Helena prompted.

Gina felt a flush of pleasure. The first kernel of hope. Oh Helena. She felt tears rise in her eyes. She forced them back. Tears will come after. After she saved the human civilians. After she killed thousands of her own kind. After she took Helena Cain to her bed. "The cylon ships are self-sustaining."

"Are they now?"

Helena felt the cylon nod her head. Her mind blazed through the possibilities. "You'll help me take on over?"

"Yes."

"Very good." Helena Cain ignored the disbelieving looks being exchanged by her men. They would follow orders. Or they would be the ones that she left behind instead of the civilians. "Now come. I have something better you can be doing with that delightful tongue."

* * *

><p>Helena Cain felt flush with victory. She strolled through the cylon basestar with her hands clasped around the thin, soft hands of her own personal cylon. Gina walked close to Cain. The machine's eyes darted around the hall. Technicians and armed guards followed closely behind.<p>

Helena turned Gina. She pulled her into her body. "I don't think I've told you today, but thank you." Helena did not say more. She did not thank the machine that was not meant to be a human woman that she was grateful that the machine guided her towards a better future. Did not thank her for preventing a group of grief stricken razors from sinking further into the depths of inhumanity.

Gina smiled. She leaned forward and brushed a kiss against Helena Cain's lips.

Cain smiled. "Now go, you have some technicians and pilots to teach." Gina nodded. She moved away. Cain retained her grip on the woman's arm until the last second. When the group moved away, Cain's gaze skittered over to Kendra Shaw. The woman stood hands behind her back. "Shaw."

"Admiral."

"I need you to be my razor once more."

Kendra stood straighter. Her gaze skittered over to the brown haired cylon who was currently teaching a crowd of semi-hostile humans about cylon engineering.

"Protect her."

Shaw nodded. She did not say it, but she would do anything for this being who saved them from going down a darker path.

* * *

><p>AN. Feel free to shoot me any comments or questions! I hope you enjoyed this rocky Gina/Cain journey. I've always loved Cain as a character.

Fixed some minor editorial problems 11/20


End file.
